fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Un-Popularized/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; Timmy, Ivan and Chloe walking in the hallway with their fairies in disguise) :Timmy: Same old school, same old routine. :Ivan: Hey, is it me or did we shrink a little? :Cosmo: No, you're standing on top of the school rut. :(camera zooms out showing the kids standing on the rut) :Ivan: How come I've never seen this before? :(the kids continue walking for a second until they bump into Francis) :Francis: (onscreen) Well, looks likes someone's (cracks knuckles) cruising for a bruising. :Chloe: Now, now. Violence doesn't solve anything. It was just an accident. :(Francis grabs Chloe by the shirt) :Francis: I'll show you an accident. :Ivan: You know what else is an accident? A pile of books falling on a freakishly large kid… (to Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny) that I wish for. :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands; Chloe beaks free of Francis’ fist as the pile of books fall on him) :Chloe: Thanks, Ivan. :Timmy: School is full of threats, Chloe. Not everything can change. :Ivan: He's got a point you know. Speaking of which, we might as well prepare for class. No sense in changing that. ---- :(Mr. Crocker's class) :Crocker: Okay class, something truly amazing is going to happen today. :Timmy: You're going to therapy? :Crocker: GAH!! I'm going to feed you to the Loch Ness Dimmsdale Monster if you keep up your insults! (twitches) YOU MAKE ME SO CRAZY!! (calms down) Anyhow, the Principal has informed me that I'll be taking the day off today. :(kids cheer) :Kid: Yes! I better leave now, before there's a change of plan. (takes off) So long, suckers! :(alarm goes off) :Kid: (off-screen) Sorry. Got out of the emergency exit. :Crocker: As I was saying, you kids are going to be kept an eye on by the co-class presidents. :Timmy: Oh, no. Not... :Crocker: That's right. Tad and Chad. (camera spaces out showing Tad and Chad) Well, I better leave now, before there's a change of plan. So long, suckers! (takes off with a wicked laugh; alarm goes off) Drat! Got out of the emergency exit. :Tad: Things are going to change around here. Right, co-president Chad? :Chad: Absolutely, co-president Tad. ---- :(Cafeteria; kids handing over food to Tad and Chad) :Tad: Too crunchy. (toss the crackers away) Too slimy. Who brings a cereal box to the cafeteria? :Kid: It's a complicated medical condition. Don't ask. :(camera moves to Timmy and Ivan and Chloe talking to Trixie, Veronica and Remy) :Timmy: Isn't there anything you guys can do about this? :Trixie: Sorry, they forbid us from stopping their own needs. :Veronica: And besides, you guys aren't in their popular ranks to knock some common sense into them. :Ivan: I can't even imagine someone who is even worse co-president than Tad and Chad. :Chloe: If so, then this school would really be going down the toilet. (teeth chatter) Oh, I may have to leave town, transfer to a different school with a new name! :Remy: Pull yourself together, Carmichael. :Chloe: (left eye twitches) You know I can't! :(camera moves to the front door of a shadowy figure, eavesdropping) ---- :(hallway; fairies talking to their godchildren) :Wanda: This may be a bad time to say this, Sport, but we need to get going to Fairy World for new wands. :Timmy: Of course it's a bad time to tell us this. It's bad enough we have to be bossed around by Tad and Chad, but you guys are leaving us behind and telling us at the last minute?! :Cosmo: Fairies aren't that good at making a perfect schedule, Timmy. :Neptunia: We're also not good at juggling. Watch. :(Neptunia juggles eggs, which fall on Astronov's head) :Astronov: Might as well get going now before you juggle FlyPhones. :Sunny: See you guys. :(Fairies poof away) ---- :(Mr. Crocker's classroom) :(Timmy and Ivan with bored expressions while on their desks, Chester and A.J. and the floor bored, Chloe twitching, Tootie reading, Elmer and Sanjay playing thumb war) :Elmer: I win. :Sanjay: No fair! How 'bout two out of three? :Chester: This is pointless. How are we going to enjoy Crocker's day off, when Tad and Chad ruin it for us? :A.J.: I think the real point of question is stopping Tad and Chad for bossing us around. :(Tad, Chad, Trixie, Veronica and Remy walk in) :Chad: That won't be necessary, less cool version of me. You might as well live for it. :Chloe: Please, spare us! I can't take much more of the pressure! :Tad: Well, I suppose... :(Francis shoves Tad) :Veronica: Hey! No shoving the co-class president. :Francis: You mean, (pulls out flier) ex-co-class president. :(everyone gasps) :Francis: That's right. I've had a nice conversation with Principal Waxelplax, and now, I'm in charge. :Timmy: Ha! You, class president? I'd like to see that. :Francis: Don't insult me, I could knock you all out into the ground with one punch if you all don't do as I say. :Chester: You and what army? :(Francis snap his fingers summoning the other school bullies; they arrive in a second and crack their knuckles) :Chester: Oh, that army. ---- :(outside Dimmsdale Elementary; the school bullies use spray paint painting the entire campus black with pictures of Francis; inside the school in the hallways the school bullies cause rampage all over the school, tormenting and stealing from the other kids as the camera points to Francis wearing Tad and Chad’s purple sweater and shades sitting on top of a throne chair made entirely of plastic with Timmy, and the others chained) :Francis: (to Tad and Chad) Thanks for the sweaters and shades, losers. :Tad: No, you can’t afford those! They're irreplaceable, and cost over $3000! :Timmy: Who spends over three grand on a jacket? :Francis: I’ll see to that. Now, whoever disorders your new school leader will have to pay the price. :Everyone: Like how? :(a lever rises, and Francis pulls it) :Tad: Where did that lever come fro... :(Timmy, Ivan, Tad and Chad falls from the trap door) :Francis: Anybody else? :(The others shake their heads as if they say "no") :Francis: (to a fellow bully) You, keep an eye on these guys, I’ll deal with the ejected ones. (walks out of his throne) :(Timmy, Ivan, Tad and Chad still falling until they hit the ground) :Chad: Where are we? :Timmy: We must be underground of the school. (to Ivan) My dad use run a secret club here when he uses to go to school here. :Francis: (on the monitor) Now, it's high time to learn the true meaning of pain. (to Tad and Chad) Popular punks, it's time for you two to pay for making kids like me taking deceived orders from kids like you. :Ivan: And I suppose you're going to make Timmy and me pay just because you deeply hate us, huh? :Francis: Exactly. (turns off monitor) :Timmy: That's it, I'm not taking any more of this! I'm calling for back-up! Cosmo! Wanda! :(nothing happens) :Ivan: Astronov? Neptunia? :(Fairy World; Timmy and Ivan's fairies sitting in chairs with headphones waiting for their new wands) :Wanda: (reading magazines) Now this outfit is just the kind look for me. :Cosmo: Ooh, I don't think so. The last time you wore those kinds of outfits, Poof and I felt nauseated for days. :Wanda: Oh. :Astronov: Wonder how the others are doing? :Neptunia: I sure hope they don't feel too left out on us leaving them behind with Tad and Chad. :Sunny: Don't worry, Mom. Knowing them, they can handle anything. :(back to Dimmsdale Elementary underground) :Ivan: We cannot handle this! :Chad: Don't worry, we'll just hire someone to rescue us and we'll be free. :Timmy: To do what, go right back to bossing us around? :Tad: We're rich. We can do whatever we want. :Timmy: Not when it comes to people like Francis, and look what his put us through. :Ivan: Don’t you get the picture? He’s even worse than you guys, and for Pete’s sake, he took your jacket and shades! :Timmy: And he could’ve burned them too if he hadn’t blackmailed you two of photos of those gross bunions on your toes. :Ivan: Money’s not going to help you on this one. :Tad: (sigh alongside Chad) You're right, Ivan. :Chad: Yeah, we use to think money was everything, but look at what it's done to us. :Timmy: Money can corrupt people. And it will make life bad for yourself in the end if it's way overboard in your minds. Have you ever wanted something so badly without the use of money, that everything else in mind just fades away? :Chad: Oh, look at us, Tad. We've become our fathers. :Ivan: It's not too late. You guys can still change after we work together and save our friends from Francis. :Timmy: I hope they aren't suffering worse than us. :(the School Hallways; Trixie and Veronica lifting barbells) :Francis: Pick up the pace with the barbells and pain, I need those organized for my next Bongo practice. (to A.J.) You, Brainiac, what's the temperature in around here? :A.J.: (shivering) About... 32 degrees as you've requested. :Francis: Good. (to Chloe, Elmer and Sanjay) You three, how's my darts? :Chloe: (deadpan) Nice and sharp, oh great and powerful. :Francis: Good. (pick up a dart and toss it at a dart board with a picture of Timmy on it) (to Remy) Rich one? (caught Remy trying to sneak away; grabs him in his underwear) :Remy: Ow! So, this is what a wedgie feels like. :Francis: You're not going anywhere! I've got a special job for you. :Remy: Making a pool around the school for jet skis? :(scene skips to Remy in a girl’s ballet suit dancing for Francis’ amusement) :Tootie: (strapped on a spinning wheel attached to a wall) You won't get away with this! Timmy and Ivan will show up and kick your butt! :Francis: Ha-ha. Don’t make me laugh. Oh, wait. I just did. So, I’ll laugh again. (laughs) :(rumbling noise; '''CRASH'; Timmy, Ivan, Tad and Chad free)'' :Tootie: Timmy! :Francis: Turner?! Not possible! :Chad: Not probable. :Trixie: How did you break free? :Ivan: Oh, simple, there was a secret exit on the other side of the underground. :Francis: Well, free or not, I'm Class President, (walk up to Timmy, Ivan, Tad and Chad) and I have every right and good amount of strength for it. :(Timmy, Ivan, Tad and Chad chatters their teeth near a dead end as Francis’ shadow appears on the wall; Timmy looked at crumbled paper and realized something) :Timmy: Okay, Francis, you won. You do have the rights. But there is one thing you should always have in order to become Class President. :Francis: And that would be? :Timmy: Presidential privilege! Tad? Chad? :Tad: Have fun singing, "I believe I can fly." :(Tad and Chad claps their hands twice; A spring catapult launches Francis out of the sky; Francis screams and falls inside Chief Marmel's police car) :Chief Marmel: Huh. That was easy. :Chad: (to the other bullies) Anyone else? :(the other bullies looking scared shake their heads as if they say "no" and take off willingly turning themselves in jumping inside the police cars; Marmel and the rest of the police drive away from the school)’’ :(the kids cheer) :(everyone enjoying themselves in the pool in the school as Remy requested earlier; Remy and Trixie ride on jet skis, Chester and Veronica splashing water at each other, A.J. holding his breath inside the water; Elmer and Sanjay still playing thumb war; Sanjay wins this time; Chloe and Tootie playing Marco Polo; Tad and Chad relaxing; Timmy and Ivan playing ball) :Tad: Thanks for all your help, Turner. And sorry for all the times we've pushed, picked on and bullied you guys around. :Timmy: That's okay. I've been through much worse. :Chad: After dealing with that bullying psycho, I'd recommend that. And thanks again for getting our popularity back. :Tad: From now on, things are going to be different and you guys don't have to worry about what we do anymore. (pulls his hand to Timmy) Friends? :Timmy and Ivan: (shook hands with Tad and Chad with a smile) Comrades. :(Tad and Chad swam off-screen to play with the others; Fairies poof up) :Wanda: We got our new wands! :Astronov: I hope there's no hard feeling leaving you guys behind. Did anything torturous happen while we were gone? :Chloe: Let's just say, two certain people had a change of heart. :(camera shows Tad and Chad playing ball with the others) :Cosmo: Wow. Normally they just sit on the sidelines while others do their work for them. That’s exactly what got me kicked out at the Fairy Academy. :Sunny: If that's not a change of heart, I don't know what is. (sees Neptunia) Uh, Mom? What are you doing? :Neptunia: Just having a little snack. :Astronov: A whole cake. :Neptunia: It's a complicated medical condition. Don't ask. :(screen fades to black) :(ending Title Card) :Timmy: (voice) Who spends over three grand on a jacket? ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!